


Dave: Make out

by insurgentapostate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, boner mention, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insurgentapostate/pseuds/insurgentapostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for junkyarddefect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Make out

Your name is Dave Strider and somehow you always forget just how hot your boyfriends is. He always gets you off your guard with his goofy smiles and stupid pranks. Then you're on the couch, tongue deep in an Egbert mouth, and you remember like a flashback to the first time you touched his chiseled ass. He's like a plate at a restaurant where the waiter says 'careful, it's hot,' and you dismiss it like 'nah fire cannot kill a dragon' but then you get third degree burns off that bitch. And boy, will you be nursing some burns tonight.

Right now, you're arched over him in the middle of his living room with his hand up your shirt and his fingers dragging down your back. You don't moan. You're way too cool to moan. His other hand has buried itself in your ivory locks, tugging gently. Okay, you moan a little. He pushes you away and looks up at you with a smug little smirk.

You'd be embarrassed that John heard your moan if it wasn't for the fact he's staring up at you like that. How dare he look at you with his eyes. Fuck his stupid glasses and his stupid blue eyes. Fuck his stupid, silently asking expression. You wish you could say no, but whatever. Fuck it. You hope he realizes you don't do this for anyone else. You reach up and pull of your shades and that little smile shatters into a toothy grin. God, you love this little shit.

His hands start trailing over the freckles on your nose that you hide behind your shades. He loves your bright red, demon eyes. Honestly, you might think they were cool if they didn't make you look like some blood sucking, vampire tool.

John pulls your face down with her hands, and his soft lips move against yours. You kiss back fervently, wrapping one arm around his waist. It's your turn to smirk when he lets out a low groan after you lick the crevice between his lips. He opens his warm mouth to accept you and your tongues brush against each other.

God, you love being on top of him. You've never actually done the dirty disco with Egbert, but you've been dating long enough that it's on your mind. And in the blood rushing to your dick. You don't wanna bring it up, because that would be not-cool, but it's pretty clearly on his mind too. His man-staff is making claim on your leg like pilgrims on Plymouth rock. No doubt he can feel the lump in your pants too. You regret the Hot Topic skinny jeans now. You're so hard it's painful.

Jesus fuck, you want to fuck your boyfriend.

You pull away from him to suggest moving to a more private location, like his bedroom or the upstairs bathroom, anywhere where you can slick up without getting walked in on. You do this only to see that you have, indeed, been walked in on.

“Uh, Mr. Egbert, yo.”

John practically throws you off of him. He then notices his pride flag flying and rolls over to obscure the absurdly obvious woody. “Dad!”

As John lives a moment he will remember with regret far into adulthood, you scramble to hide your boner and put on your shades. John is in full blown panic mode. “L-listen, dad, I can explain.”

Mr. Egbert holds up a downright fatherly hand to cut off your boyfriend in his tracks. “No need, son. I completely understand and I am so proud of you. You have finally reached this important milestone in your life.”

You stare on in horror as Mr. Egbert coaxes John from the couch and into his arms. The fatherly embrace probably deflated John's dick faster than a bouncy house popped by that one fat kid's ass. Unfortunately for yourself and poor Johnbert, Mr. Egbert continues, “I meant to leave a box of condoms in your room with a fatherly note, but this will have to do, son.” You're pretty sure Egbert Sr's eyes are welling up with fatherly pride.

“Here!” Mr. Egbert exclaims finally letting go of his son after an awkwardly long hug. The older guy runs up the stairs faster than you assumed he could. “I'll go find the box!”

“Dad!” John follows in hot pursuit quicker than a jack rabbit on steroids.

You let out a long sigh before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow starlordlalonde.tumblr.com for the opportunity to win a request of your own.


End file.
